


We are the garrison

by Ebm36



Series: The musketeers (portraits) [10]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Pencil, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably my last Athos...<br/>Probablement mon ultime Athos ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are the garrison

_"This was our home. A place where people came for justice, sanctuary. But it was only ever that, a place. This is not the garrison. Wherever we draw breath, make a stand, save a life, that is the garrison, we are the garrison."_

  



End file.
